


Monsters in the Night

by dark_kalika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, F/M, Gang Rape, Not Happy, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), sadistic use of the Force, the Knights of Ren are assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_kalika/pseuds/dark_kalika
Summary: Rey is captured by the Knights of Ren.  As they take her to the Supreme Leader, she discovers that they are pitiless, relentless monsters.*Please read the tags and heed the warnings*
Relationships: Knights of Ren & Rey, Knights of Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Monsters in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Have you read the warning tags? Yes? Good. This is as dark and as fucked up as it gets. There is nothing redeeming about it. No happy ending. 
> 
> There is mention of drugging, but it's just to suppress Rey's Force abilities, nothing that will actually mess with her mind. That's why it's not tagged. Obviously, if that's an issue for you, back out now.

_So this is how it ends_ , Rey thinks, spinning wildly, gripping the broken blaster in her hands. She is too frightened to think clearly to summon the Force to help her. There is no one nearby to help her.

And she is surrounded by the six Knights of Ren.

“If you hurt me,” she warns, reaching for scraps of bravado. “Kylo Ren will kill you. You know that, right?”

She can sense their dark mirth, sees them exchange amused looks despite their ghastly metal masks. 

“He is the one that sent us after you,” says the one she recognises as Vicrul. “What exactly do you think he expects of us?”

She has no answer for that and falters, not wanting it to be true. Surely, he wouldn’t –

Two of them lunge then, knocking her to the ground. Rey struggles, but she’s pinned by their combined weight. Ushar grabs her right arm and holds it out. 

Ap’lek approaches and she sees him pull a syringe filled with red liquid from under his cloak. He uncaps it and gives the needle a quick tap. Rey thrashes wildly, but they just add more weight to her.

“No!” she screams. “Get off me!”

She watches helplessly as the needle pieces her skin and feels cold liquid enter her veins. 

She gasps. “What did you…”

The universe goes still and silent around her. She can’t hear the pulse of life anymore. She’s been cut off from the Force. Tears trickle down her cheeks.

The death mask is close to her face.

“The blood of a Ysalamiri lizard,” Ap’lek tells her in his modulated voice. “It will suppress your Force abilities just long enough to transport you.”

Rey is dizzy, staring at him in horror. The Knights bind her arms behind her back and drag her along. The _Night Buzzard_ awaits. 

.

Inside the hold of their ragged ship, true horrors are revealed to her.

Ushar rips off her clothes unceremoniously, flinging them aside carelessly. Cardo puts a collar onto her neck as a final indignity. Rey winces as it snaps around her throat. She looks around at them. They haven’t removed their masks, and she’s quickly realising that they won’t be.

Ap’lek grabs her breasts squeezing tightly. “What do you think?” he says to the Knights. “Some of us are human. She could take us all.”

His words chill her to the bone. _Some of us are human_. Her eyes flick from one mask to the next, trying to figure out what lies beneath them. Then she realises what else he said. _She could take us all_.

“Don’t you touch me,” she gasps, trying to twist out of his strong grasp. He simply pinches her nipples and she whines at the pain. 

“We are going to make you scream,” he promises.

He slides a hand down her belly, through the thatch of dark curls, and fingers her folds. “Do you have any preference over which of us goes first?”

She looks up into his mask, her eyes wide, and wants to throw up. _This cannot be happening_.

He pushes three fingers into her, shoving them in deep, and she grunts. “No preference then?”

He massages her inner walls, causing her breath to speed up and a flush to rise up her chest. 

Withdrawing his fingers, he looks around. “Trudgen? Would you like the honours?”

“No! Don’t touch me!” Rey tries to pull away as Trudgen steps forward, pulling his erect cock out. Cardo and Usher push her to the floor and spread her legs as wide as they will go. “Don’t touch me!”

She thrashes, frantic to get away, but he holds her by the hips, lining the tip of his swollen cock up with her cunt. He thrusts forward, going slowly, making sure she feels every hard inch of him as he violates her.

Rey tosses her head from side to side, as much a denial of what was happening to her as an attempt to fight the men off. Kuruk kneels beside her and places his hand on her abdomen, pressing down on the cock inside her. She moans and looks at him tearfully

“Is this your first?” he asks her, his modulated voice eerily soft, and she lets out a sob. “Ah, it is. You will always remember that it was the Knights of Ren that took you for the first time.” 

Trudgen’s thrusts pick up speed. “What did you imagine your first time like?” Kuruk continues, watching the anguish on her face as he massages her lower pelvis, feeling the cock moving inside her. “Someone special? Something romantic?”

Trudgen thrust’s become more erratic and Kuruk leans closer to her. “He’s going to cum soon,” he whispers in her ear. “The first one to cum in you.”

Trudgen cums with a loud groan and goes still. He pulls out of her with a wet squelch. 

Rey can only sob as wetness drips out of her.

“But he’s not the last one today,” Kuruk declares. “Roll her over.”

Before Rey realises what’s happening, Kuruk is spreading her ass cheeks and a cold liquid is being spread on her anus. 

“Stop,” she shrieks, eyes wide in horror as she tries to wriggle away. “No.”

“Yes,” he says pitilessly in his dark and cruel desire, and shoves forward. 

For her, the pain threatens to break her in two, but for him, the hot warmth of her body is delightful as she clenches down tightly around him. Rey screams and screams. 

He pulls out partway and pushes forward again, over and over, relishing her desperate screams. He holds her by the waist, pulling her onto his thick cock. Kuruk grunts loudly, speeding up, going in as deep as he can. He wants this girl to know every inch of his cock.

And Rey does. Cut off from the Force, she can’t retreat into it. All she knows is the pain between her legs, the fire that consumes her, takes her breath away it’s so terrible. 

Kuruk groans, pulsing within her, and then slumps over her back to catch his breath. He slowly pulls out of Rey with a disgusting wet noise.

He pats her on the shoulder. “Two first times in one day,” he tells her. He looks up at the other Knights. “Who’s next?”

Blearily, Rey lifts her head to see what the others are doing and discovers that they all have their erections out, waiting their turns with her.

Vicrul settles onto his back. “Put her on me,” he orders, his modulated voice sounding like a hiss.

Two of them grab Rey, and despite the pain she’s in, she fights them. “Let go,” she snarls. “Get off!”

Despite her best efforts, they manage to position her over his throbbing cock. Vicrul holds his cock steady at her entrance while Ap’lek pushes her down by the shoulders. Rey wails as the tip enters and he laughs, thrusting up into her, the way made easy by Trudgen’s cum.

He grabs her breasts, pinching her nipples, and squeezing her breasts tightly to hold her down on his cock as he thrusts up into her. She bounces on him.

Abruptly, he stops his movements. “Move,” he orders her instead.

She shakes her head and he slaps her so hard that she tastes blood. “I said move!”

“Well, if she’s going to be disobedient, I’ll make her move,” Ushar says. 

She glances over her shoulder in time to realise that he’s the one that isn’t human. She isn’t sure what he is, but there are dark scales visible around his cock.

He positions himself behind her and spreads her ass cheeks. His cock, thick and long, forces its way in a few seconds later in a single, hard thrust. 

Rey screams shrilly, long and loud. The pain is constant, unrelenting as he thrusts in deeper and deeper, gripping her by the waist to pull her down on his cock

Beneath her, Vicrul groans appreciatively. “That’s nice,” he growls, reaching to play with her breasts again. “Very nice.”

Rey tries to wrap her mind around the fact that there are two men – rather, a man and an alien – inside her, but it’s just too much to comprehend. Her body is stretched wide, sweat pouring off her as she strains to hold them. Pinned down, the other Knights don’t need to hold on to her legs anymore.

Ushar begins to thrust, forcing her to move just as Vicrul had wanted her to do in the first place.

He pulls out and shoves forward again, his movements made smooth by the mess left within her from before. In and out, in and out, he fucks her ass as hard as he can. 

Suddenly Cardo is on his knees beside her, grabbing her head and forcing her mouth open. He pushes his cock into her mouth. 

Her eyes go wide in shock and she tries to pull away, but he holds her firmly in place by the collar locked around her neck.

“Suck,” he orders, pushing deeper down her throat. Tears stream down her cheeks as she stares up at him. 

Still they have not removed their masks. They are just monsters, death spectres intent on ravaging her until there is nothing left. And she can tell that they’re enjoying it, revelling in their depravity.

Rey struggles not to gag as he fucks her throat.

Ushar grunts loudly, gives a final hard thrust in her ass, and floods her with his cum, his fingers digging into her as he holds her in place. He stays in her, letting his cock grow soft. 

Cardo grips her by the hair, forcing her to look at him. “When I cum,” he growls at her, “You swallow. Every drop of it.”

Rey nods weakly, desperate for air, just wanting him to be done. She gags as the cock in her mouth throbs, filling her mouth with salty cum.

“Swallow it,” he reminds her. She chokes down his hot semen, trying not to throw up. 

Ushar finally pulls out of her ass, leaving Vicrul free to do as he pleases with her body. Rey is like a limp rag doll atop him. He pulls out of her, rolls her on her side, and then curls around her, shoving her legs apart with his and pounding his cock into her from behind. 

He wraps his arm around her chest to get and her breasts, groping furiously, and the other arm worms under her to hold down her by the belly. The metal of his mask is cold against the back of her neck. 

She fights and cries and snarls in his arms, trying as best she can to get away from the cock fucking her and the hand griping her breasts. She has almost no energy left, but she cannot, will not, give in to these beasts.

He gives a final thrust and withdraws. To her disgust, he reaches into her cunt and scoops out the accrued slime, smearing it over her breasts.

Her hands are being freed. 

Her head snaps around to see Ap’lek releasing the binders and feeling returns to her aching arms. She rubs her wrists, watching him warily as he steps around to face her. He kneels in front of her. His mask is the most terrifying, she thinks, cringing away. 

He places his hands on her thighs, forcing them apart. Rey immediately goes to hit him, but Trudgen and Cardo catch her wrists. She struggles, glaring at them all. Ap’lek continues to run his hands over her bruised thighs, along her aching entrance, through her damp curls. He sits back. 

“You know,” he hisses, “that we can use the Force?”

She stares up at his terrifying mask, wondering what would happen if she spat in his face, when she feels it. 

It’s like fingers stroking her abused flesh, soft and tender, but none of them are touching her. She lifts her head, bewildered, and her clit twitches in response to the unseen touch. It quickly has her writhing, gasping, _needing_. Realisation dawns on her.

“No. No, no, no, no!”

Ap’lek positions one of Rey's legs over his shoulders and the other around his waist, drawing her towards him. Kuruk helpfully props her up, forcing her to watch as Ap’lek lines his cock up between her wet folds.

Still, the Force touch doesn’t abate. She can feel it manipulating all her pleasure points, abused as they are. Despite everything these sick bastards have done to her, she realises in sick horror, he is going to coerce a climax out of her as he fucks her. 

“Don’t,” she begs him feebly, even though she understands now that Ap’lek is the one that thrives on suffering, feeds on it like Snoke did. “Please, don’t.”

He laughs, low and cruel, and plunges his cock into her mercilessly. 

His hips snap back and forth, their bodies slapping together wetly. She watches, morbidly transfixed by the thick length sliding in and out of her, and begins to pant as the Dark side forces her body to respond to him.

Kuruk’s soft voice is in her ear again. “Are you going to cum for us?”

Rey shakes her head frantically. _Of course not!_ She would never – _oh!_ But the terrible, wicked pleasure is coiling, tighter, tighter, and tighter.

His gloved hand trails across his breasts, plucking at her aching nipples. “Oh, but you need to, don’t you?”

She shakes her head again, but weaker this time. It feels like she will explode if she doesn’t cum. 

Ap’lek pounds into her cunt, his sadistic smile hidden behind his mask. He continues to manipulate the Force on her clit and cunt, urging her unwilling flesh to orgasm around him. Her denial of him is beautiful to behold.

Rey's nails dig into her palms and then she is scrabbling for purchase, trying to hold on to something, anything. It feels like her vision is about to white out, she needs to cum so badly.

“Cum, Rey,” Kuruk urges. “Cum now.”

Rey looks down at Ap’lek’s cock thrusting in and out, hears the wet noise of their joined flesh, and the Dark side presses down on her even harder, demanding her needy body give in. She has no strength left to fight it. 

Rey _shatters_ , breaking apart and wailing in hysterical defeat. 

Ap’lek gives a final thrust, pulsing hard as Rey's walls clamp down in repeated orgasm around his cock. He broke her. Their Master will be very pleased with their efforts.

.

Rey lies there, exhausted, her throat hoarse from screaming and abuse. Between her legs feels numb. She has been defiled and violated beyond words.

The Knights of Ren stand around her naked body, looking her over. Considering her. Ushar offers her a canteen of water and Rey is in no position to refuse it. She sips weakly.

Ap’lek kneels beside her, strokes her sticky pubic hair.

“We have so much time together,” he muses, a calloused finger slipping to her clit and rubbing gently. “So much more we can do with you.”

Rey turns her face away into the crook of her arm and sobs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Made it this far? Good for you. Please, leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed it and if you didn't... um, go read some fluff.
> 
> Chapter Two coming soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
